kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
They
Summary They are essentially a race of humanoids whom live underground and practice in Gravitomancy, of which they invented. They are the majority of the gravitomancer, and it is extraordinarily rare any other race would use it (Though it is possible, it's highly unlikely) The reason that they are referred to as They ix due to the fact they do not wish to be labeled as a race, and have demanded they are reffered to as either They, Them, He, She, or by Name or Title. They have alligned with Kritana, mainly because they live right below them. They are usually never seen anywhere but Kritana, and even in Kritana, it's rare for them to leave their city. Abilities They are quite adept at the magic of Gravitomancy, as they were the ones to create it. As a matter of fact, it is very rare to see one of them who cannot use Gravitomancy. Because they live underground, they can easily breathe underground. Also, due to this, they can withstand large amounts of pressure and large amounts of heat. They are natural warriors, often using weapons that require their finesse of strength, Such as large swords, maces, or axes, though it is rare to see them wielding a two handed weapon. They can also easily see in the dark. However, these abiities come at the cost of a few major flaws. They can't swim, they sink like a rock to the bottom. They have a large amount of weight despite any of their physiques, they don't float, and they can't swim. As a result, they give huge panic when underwater. Appearance: They are a strange case, as little to nobody know of their appearance. They always wear masks or something that makes their facial features almost non-distinguishable. even in their home city underground. They are quite pale, and are 6-7 feet tall. The Common They A common they, an average knight or guard from the underground city, Carries a Kolide weapon and practices in gravitomancy. Playing One: There is only ONE rule to playing one of them. You MUST wear a mask or something that gets rid of some of your facial features, your eyes, your jaw, but preferably both. They are often quite insulted to show their faces, and for some reason, they always have this undescribable need to wear it. Also, YOU CAN'T SWIM!!! STAY OUT OF WATER!!! Also, a they cannot practice heavily on a school of magic OTHER than gravitomancy, though you can still practice in it. Gravitomancy Gravitomancy is a strange case among the magics, as it's one of the most limited. Gravitomancy can, or rather, has only been able to be used on two things: The user of the ability, and a strange metal called Kolide. Kolide is a rare metal that, strangely, is found in droves in the underground city. In most cases, it is nothing special, an orange metal. However, it is the only thing that has been discovered to be compatible with gravitomancy, and can be formed using such. You can form, or rather, deform your own weapon to your desire as long as the weapon is made of this. It is somewhat faster to rust that other metals and is very slippery when wet. Gravitomancy has a number of effects, including reducing your gravity by 75%, or Increasing gravity by 50% and creating a center of gravity (Or a few). There is one fatal flaw however. For some reason, you absolutely cannot use gravitomancy underwater or to something underwater. Nobody is sure why, but it is impossible. To Be Allowed Category:Races